moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonsong Blackguard
The Moonsong Blackguard is an organization loyal to the House of Moonsong. It is known to aid the Grand Alliance. Introduction "Kalimdor has gone through revolutionary changes over the years since joining the Alliance. Warriors of both elven castes throwing their swords and shields in to pit against the intruding nations in our forests, magi skills only recently brought back with the return of the formerly-exiled highborne, druids of young and old hardly spared from combative environs. Whether male, or female - our time has been cut short by the removal of our blessed immortality, and many of us have grown to accept our fate. Deprived of immortality, the highborne and kaldorei both have endured the horrowing sight of the future, of their numbers slowly dwindling to not more than a handful, and their arts and wisdom lost with the sands of time in the passing of their people. Now is the time to adapt, to welcome new ideas, and become greater and stronger than ever before. Now is the time to ACT! As members of the Alliance we have worked together, resupplying the defensive lines with strong arms, or armaments. We face dangers we had never thought to encounter before - mad old gods, insane dragons, and aspects whom, until recently, held the most potent powers in the known universe. We have battled our ways across the seas, fighting for our people, fighting for survival, and defending our Alliance brothers territories time and time again. Adaptation, the spice that adds to the molding of nations, of people, and of surviving numbers. The changing of a people to endure times that have grown difficult, even impossibly so. The banner of the Moonsong fly's with a high marked pride, not because of the highborne lineage behind it nor the blood that flows strong to defend it, but because we have learned a valued lesson from working along side our Alliance brethren. We have adopted some of their constructions in order to strengthen and improve our ranks, and give back to the Alliance that we so love. No longer are we the criminals, no longer are we the smugglers nor traitorous mouthpieces, we fight, we spill blood along side you, and we defend what rightfully belongs to the Alliance! No longer will we hide from the bloodied fact of war, no longer will we shy from joining the frey. Our time, is now." Qerrathien (talk) 00:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ranking System Breakdown Lady, of course would be leadership head. Final say in all changes in the guild and promotions. Silver Council, these guys would be the ones to speak to for promotions to a rank that will suit your role. These are also the most trusted within the guild that has full allowances to the bank as well as shared responsibilities for OOC decisions within the guild ranking and Knighthood circle. These will also be the ones to dictate Knighting ceremonies and officiate promotion ceremonies. This will also be the official Officers rank, anyone with this rank is either an alt of leadership chain, or a main officer. Public notes will detail which is which. Requirement: 6 months+ within the guild. Gained trust within the membership, and has an Authenticator on account. Active more than ten hours a week, maintains open communication with guild ranks as well as command, and approachable. Displayed capability to contribute, and support lower ranking members for at least a month(Alt's do not count.). RID shared with the council is optional, but encouraged to maintain the chain of command communications. Scribe, Medic Officers will be given this role, they are just as trusted and powerful in the guild voices as the Silver Council, and would count as part of the council after the internment of 6 months. They are also the acting officials over rituals and rites within the Blackguard. This means, weddings, funerals, and namings will require a scribe to be present to document, and officiate over the practices. Requirement: Priests, Paladins, Shamans, Druids, and Monks of the healing specs would qualify for this role once prestige is gained with the remaining ranks and the requirements of the Silver Council are met, short of the 6 months internment. Authenticator required. Promote-able at 3 months of membership activity. Clergy issued by the Cathedral get special exceptions. Artisan is the professions experts of the guild, each profession will be represented with one "Master" and three "Apprentice" (1 must be a healer class.) in order to function as a single "Class". The Artisan handles materials for the apprentices, and helps them gather what they need, as well as guiding them in advancing in the skills they choose to practice. This rank will harbor a great deal of responsibility in handling both the needs of their Apprentices, as well as their own gathering requirements for their crafting. This means if the Artisan Master is out gathering materials for a pattern, he must set aside materials also for his "wards" or Apprentices before his own needs. Requirements: Must be capped in the profession they wish to teach, and willing to commit time to teaching and gathering for his/her Apprentices. Willing to commit upwards to a month to 2 months for each Apprentice study-group. This also is a rank that would require Authenticator access only to secure the guild bank from over-withdrawing, and possible theft. Knight-Captain would be the role given to those that excel in fighting in either PVE or PVP standing. They would be in charge of the Knights beneath them, and committed to protecting the aforementioned members as well as the Knights. These would be the basic captain of the guards, they would hold the work of handling the progression events of PVE or PVP standing, each would be responsible for said events. There is a certain prestige with this rank, and given the amount of arrangements and organizing it may entail, it is requirement that events do -not- overlap one another and space out during the week rather than the weekend. Requirement: Upwards to 3 months activity in membership, respected and recognized as a knowledgeable player in one or both aspects of the game. This rank does not require Authenticator, but does offer a great deal of responsibility to be shared with other Knight-Captains. Number of Captain's depend on guild population. 50+ members, currently requires 3 Knight-Captains. Knights would be the teachers of the squires, they offer the training in PVE, or PVP aspects of the game. Each Knight would have 6 squires beneath them to focus training with. Each Knight would be of a different class, and multiple Knights of the same class to teach squires is perfectly acceptable seeing as the varying styles of play available to each. This allows more room for training members in different aspects of their class and spec choices. Each Knight is fully responsible of their squire as their ward until the squire has gained promotion past squire. Requirement: Must have fully geared for either PVE or PVP for their class and spec and understand the aspect of their gaming style to incorporate it as training for squires of the guild. This means you will be responsible for your squire(s) until they gain the promotion to Knight themselves, or they choose to become something else. Once your squires have been chosen, this does not change out with other Knights, unless the squires decide to try another spec, or aspect of play that you are unfamiliar with. 1-2 Months promote-able. Number of Knights are unlimited, and multiple class specialists are allowed. Squire is a trusted rank that allows the member to work in close quarters with the Knights and Knight-Captains as servants, gear repairing, and preparing meals as well as the training responsibility for said Knight the squire is sworn to. Once sworn to a Knight, this does not change until said squire changes their style of game play, or wishes to study a new specialty. These aspects DO reflect on what you are able to do in-character, and in such the change of Knights is a requirement to better suit the study focus needed by the squire. This means you are to inform your Knight when you decide to change specs and what specs you choose in order to benefit what they need to focus on with you. Requirement: Level 40+, Knight must choose YOU, not the other way around, and must be active and willing to study with said Knight. If refused to practice with Knight, another will choose you, but it is required to get past the beginning stages of Knighthood. No time period limitation of how long you are a member, nor how long you study with the Knight over you. Apprentice is the beginning steps towards Artisan studies. You aspire to become a crafting hand within the order, and by so, you study closely with two fellow Apprentices under an Artisan of your profession. The Artisan would be choose YOU, not the other way around, and a "written" agreement would be passed between the Artisan and the Apprentices family to pay for the aspiring Apprentice's stay and training so long as they are under the tutelage of the Artisan that chose the aspiring Apprentice. This agreement would be close to what today's contracts might sound like in wording, covering the care, housing, and protection of the student so long as they are in study of the Artisan's watch. In exchange, all profits of the Apprentice would be split, depending on the Artisan's decision, to go to the aspiring Apprentice's family, and in part, to the students pocket as well. This includes materials exchanged for gainful profit, and for supplying newly taught crafts. Requirements: None at this time. Trainee is a new recruit becoming accustomed to the guild's structure system, and growing familiar with the members within it's chain of command. These are the folk that would be doing the dirty work, such as cleaning the sty's or horse stables to keep the house/manor. These are also the prime people to be given the chance to earn profit for runner missions, and courier work between units. Requirement:None at this time. Pauper is exactly as it is intended to sound like, you are new, thusly we do not know what rank you have potential to gain until we know whom you are, and what you are able to do. Guild FAQS Is it lore abiding? This concept IS NOT covered in lore, it is entirely based on a "What If" scenario which many of the characters that are currently involved in the guild, had decided to try out. If it calms the lore-enthusiasts, yes this guild is becoming a Knight's order, and yes, we have a base chosen IN EASTERN KINGDOMS, though we may have to sit down to speak with Darkshire Brigade to work out an agreement. However, all racial inclusive, we do expect and respect players to follow lore to the best of their abilities, and expect nothing less than abiding characters to roleplay along with. We do not condone blatent breaking characters, and desire to bring a whole new level of immersion and quality to knight orders with the slight Kalimdor "flavoring" in structure and rites. Are there ceremonies for promotions? A big fat, yes. We encourage players of the guild to make each promotion special in it's own way, custom rituals and rites for passage, as well as annointing new knights into rank. We want you to feel that you are worth something to the guild, not just to the Alliance and this is our way of doing so. The structure is designed to give everyone ranked a task specifically to focus on, and allows room for customizing their characters to adapt in turn to the role. Do you guys pvp? Yes, we encourage pvp, but we are first and foremost an RP guild, and we wish to ensure that players joining are fully versed with RP lore and the concepts involved before we promote anyone past the apprentice rank. The seniority ranking system is the best suited for this long lived theme, thusly knowledgeable players of their class choice would be easily primed for PVP events both IC and OOC. Do you have a code of conduct? Absolutely, we respect all roleplayers, and the community. Disrespectful chatter can and will result in termination from the guild ranks, and we do not tolerate trolling of any kind. It goes without saying that we follow the TOS and TOU of the game, and expect nothing less of the same from our members. What's the restrictions? (Class, level) We target all races for inclusion. There is no class limitation, though we do have a level requirement to meet before being recruited. Normal classes, level 20-30+, show us you have some dedication and wish to really work on that character. Death knights must reach level 75+ in order to join, and as with all role-playing guilds and policies for the realm, names must be realm policy friendly. How frequently do you have meetings and events? Twice a month for guild meetings. Once a month for alliance meetings, and random sporadic gatherings throughout the months initiated by the Knight-captains of the guild. To give a idea of our activitys, we tend to attend other guild events that we are allied to, more than we create our own simply because we wish to establish our bonds with our allies. More often than not, we attend with Heartsong Guardian's, as well as taking part in a plot with Gurvir Sunmane and his Retribution Crusade. We have begun a small plot line within the guild involving many of the characters, titled Skysong. Being part of the guild does not label you a full right to enter the plot, however it does allow you a chance to find an opening for your character to participate. Haha u guyz RP! U suck. No..sir, you do, in english. Do you guys use vent/teamspeak/skype? We do have officer meetings on skype sometimes, but we generally use Raidcall from Raidcall.com to gabber at one another. If you want to join in the voice chat, it does cover Mac and some versions of linux as well as heavy coverage for all versions of windows. Link? Archived - http://moonsong.enjin.com Old - http://moonsong.wowstead.com/ New - http://moonsongblackguard.guildwork.com Stats and Misl: Guild level 25 - 100+ members, 46 accounts. 10-12 members online regularly. PVE and PVP cores have been established and actively seeking more merry souls willing to commit and participate in both our massive story line, and join our family! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Moonsong Blackguard Category:Organizations Category:House of Moonsong Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:Alliance House/Clan Guilds